Drabbles
by Faye Silo
Summary: Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library. YAOI. rated for later chapters.
1. She's a Handsome Woman

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: _****I know what you're thinking: "WTH Faye, you should be working on yor other stories!" But i was inspired! INSPIRED I TELL YOU!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. **

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ She's a Handsome Woman by Panic at the Disco**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Akuroku**

* * *

Film was his life. Well, it was ever since that fateful day his parents got him his first camera. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He started with just taking pictures, capturing little moments on a Polaroid, but soon he felt that taking pictures wasn't capturing everything he wanted. Like, the sound of someone's laugh, or his baby sister's first steps.

So, after many years spent with his little, or rather big, Polaroid camera, he finally talked his parents into buying him his first video recorder. Since that day forth he took it everywhere with him. That was his trademark. Where ever you looked you knew you would see Axel Kasai and his camera would always be at hand, pointing where ever he felt he would find something worth documenting.

Of course he bought new cameras after that, several new cameras. Which is where we are at today, looking at a very serious Axel Kasai as he slowly panned around the park. The park was his favorite place to film, simply because it was always so full of life.

His eyes focused on what he could see through his lense as he moved ever so slowly to find just exactly what it was he wanted to film that day. That's when his eyes landed on a group of boys. There were five of them all sitting in some way or another on one of the many picnic tables the park had to offer. Two of them he recognized to be Demyx and Zexion. Demyx had been his friend since they had been in diapers and since the time they had met they had spent every waking moment together. Well, that is, until the blonde haired teen met Zexion, and, well, ever since that day, Demyx just sort of drifted away.

Moving a finger, he absentmindedly pressed the record button and focused in on the group of boys as he took in their appearance. Besides the aforementioned Zexion and Demyx, there was also three other teens standing amongst them. One had Silver hair that rested somewhere about his shoulder blades and his eyes were closed as he laughed at the brunette haired boy in front of him whose awkward spikes bounced animatedly as he told a story. Then at the far end of the table was quiet possibly the most beautiful person Axel had ever seen in his life. With a quick flick of his finger he zoomed in on the baby faced teen and studied his soft features. His Cerulean eyes were turned on the brunette haired boy with what appeared to be amusement by the looks of the light smile on his face and he appeared completely relaxed as he leaned against the table, the light breeze ruffling his blonde spikes every now and again.

Hitting the stop button on his camera, he let his hand drop to his side. He adjusted his slender glasses quickly before tugging a little bit at his lip piercing before nodding his head in some silent affirmation. With a few quick strides he reached the table of boys and was immediately noticed.

Demyx jumped up quickly, his oddly styled hair swaying as he did so. With a huge smile spread across his face he gave the red headed man an overjoyed hug before finally speaking, "Axel! Gosh, it feels like it's been forever. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, filming." He raised his camera up to show the fauxhawked man, a little smile on his lips as the dirty blonde haired teen laughed.

"Of course, I should have figured."

"Always."

"So, uh, you know Zexion, but the silver haired one is Riku, the brunette twin is Sora and the blonde one is Roxas." His emerald eyes turned quickly to the other boys before his eyes finally came to rest on the blonde now known as Roxas.

"Hey."

"Hey."

And from that day forward all Axel cared about filming was the beautiful blonde boy with the beautiful voice. He caught every moment they spent together and soon enough he captured every loving word they ever said to each other, every kiss they ever shared and he even had a few naughty tapes he hid away from the world.

That didn't mean no one ever found them though, which is why he constantly reminded himself not to let Demyx house sit.


	2. Lady Marmalade

**_Summary:_****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
**

**_Authors note:_****I know what you're thinking: "WTH Faye, you should be working on yor other stories!" But i was inspired! INSPIRED I TELL YOU!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. **

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ Lady Marmalade by Lil Kim, P!nk, Christina Aguilera, Mya, and Missy Elliot**

**_Pairing int this chapter:_ Marvex**

* * *

Vexen had never once been dared something so obscene by Luxord, not once. That is until tonight when he was dared to go down to Moulin Rouge and take someone home with him. It wasn't even his choice, it was whoever offered first. The first person who bothered him, whether it was man or woman mattered not.

To say the least he was pissed. Sure, he hadn't gotten laid in a long time, but this was crossing the god damned line. Like, way past the line. Just cause he hadn't had sex in, what, four months, didn't mean they could do this.

Sure, he could just turn around and forget about it, but the prospect of getting some was pretty awesome, and besides, if he turned around he would get deep shit for not going through. They threatened his lab! His lab of all things!

So, that's where we stand now, with Vexen in front of the mysterious Moulin Rouge with a very venomous look upon his face. Taking a few seconds to breathe, he finally pushed his hands against the gaudy golden doors and walked into the castle like building.

Music pumped around him as he glanced around nervously, his acidic eyes jumped around from person to person and before he knew I there was a hand resting on his shoulder gently, and another resting on the cheek facing away from whomever was beside him.

He let the hand gently guide his cheek to face the perpetrator and his eyes widened marginally as he took in the man's appearance.

He was wearing a pink corset that held tight at the chest, a black design was threaded over the top of it in a unique floral like pattern. His lower regions were covered none too subtly by a matching g-string and a garter held his thigh highs up for the most part. Nearly reaching the top of the thigh highs was a pair of boots; black in color, but shiny like this was the first time he had ever thought to wear them. And around his shoulders was unmistakably a black feather boa accompanied by a pair of bicep length gloves.

His Sapphire eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner and he had applied feathery looking black and pink lashes to his eyes. A light pink mingled with glitter dusted his eyelids and an intricate black design came out from around his left eye and covered the top half and the cheekbone of that side of his face. It sort of looked like a black vortex with stick on gems placed in random spots. Completing his feminine look was the light pink lipstick which matched the color of his light pink hair.

Vexen didn't want to jump the gun here, but maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night.

"Like what you see?"

And he was lost for words. The man's voice, though deep, would sound terrible if in any other tone. Or, so the scientist thought. With a slight nod of his head, he took in a small shaky breath.

"Mm, I thought so. So, what's your name, cutie?"

"Vexen, Vexen Haku."

The man purred softly, "Mm, that's a delicious name."

Vexen felt a blush tinge his face as he looked away, "You?"

"My name is Marluxia." He felt hot breath dust across his ear as a tongue came out to lick along the shell of it. A shiver ran down the blondes spine as his eyes hid away behind his eye lids. He was gonna lose it.

"So, _Vexen_," the name came out as a purr, "wanna give it a go?"

Turning his acidic green eyes to the man he leaned in and kissed him bruisingly. Before he was even hardly satisfied the other leaned away with a smile on his face, "I'll take that as yes."

Before Vexen even knew it he was being led to a room somewhere in the back. The room was dimly lit and in the center there was a large round bed with black satin blankets, sheets, and pillows.

A silent "oomfh' fell between his lips as he was pushed down onto the bed. He watched, eyes half lidded, as the man dropped his feather boa and straddled his hips, a playful smirk on his face as he pulled of the blonde haired mans turtle neck and began to undo his belt. Leaning down he left feather light kisses across the scientists pale skin, a tongue darting out between his pink lips every now and again to taste his skin, "So sweet." The man through the belt aside just as he reached the button of the slacks and, after undoing that, he used his perfect, pearl teeth to slide down the zipper.

When Vexen felt a hand slide across the ever increasing bulge he felt a heat pool into his lower stomach as he bucked up into the hand, a low moan falling from his lips at the increased pressure.

"Mm, I wonder what it'll sound like when I have you screaming my name."

"What makes you sure that it'll not be you screaming mine?" his hips bucked again as the man rubbed harder at his hardening length.

"Because, I always top." Before he had any more room to say anything the man had ripped off his pans and boxers and was now licking the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. Pre-cum leaked out as Marluxia's tongue ran wantonly over the slit, a soft moan falling once more from his lips.

"Do you like that?" the pink haired man did it once more before taking in the head and softly sucking on it.

A shuttery breath ran past Vexen's lips as he twined his fingers through the fine pink hair, and before he knew it the man was taking in more and more of him with each bob. And just when he thought he was going to cum the man pulled away.

Acidic green eyes flew open to look at the man, but before he could say anything the other was undressing, the corset coming untied easily and falling into a heap on the floor alongside the g-string. H watched awed as the man's skilled fingers got everything off in a record time before finding their way into the top drawer of the night stand and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He watched as the man slid the condom on skillfully before putting a generous amount of lube into his hand, "Turn over." And that was just one command he couldn't refuse.

He turned his head and let the man work with his body, he used his clean hand to pull the man up before kneeling behind. A blush ran across Vexen's face at the fact that his ass was sticking in the air, but was only fleeting because soon enough the man was grabbing at it and kissing it before sliding a lubed up finger into his puckered entrance.

That was the first time in a long time Vexen thought he was gonna cry. It hurt, it hurt real bad, and before he knew a second one was being entered, then a third. He thought he was gonna go insane, but he knew it would hurt SO much more if he just let Marluxia bury his giant cock in his ass with no preparation. So, all he could do was grit his teeth and bear it.

As soon as he loosened up it started to feel good, and it felt great when Marluxia brushed against his prostate, a heavy moan ripping its way from his mouth as he pushed back against those fingers, begging for more. Then he pulled the fingers out completely and Vexen turned around to whimper at the man, but was cut short by the smirk on his face. That's when he rammed into him all the way to the hilt.

A shrill cry tore its way out of the blonde mans throat as he tried to adjust to what had just been so wantonly thrust into him. After a few second the man began to thrust in and out at a slow pace, but after a few moments picked up speed.

Then Vexen lost control of himself and began to do the unthinkable, he began to beg.

"Marluxia! Harder! Faster!"

"My, aren't we just demanding." The pink haired man grunted as he rammed into him even harder than before, picking up the pace with each new thrust.

"Yes!"

A deep moan escaped from Vexen's mouth as the man pounded into him again and again and just as he was getting to his peak, he felt a hand reach around and beginning stroking him with a pace to match the thrusts. Then he saw stars, Marluxia following shortly after as the blonde clenched tightly around him.

Falling into a heap on the bed it took them a moment to regain themselves before Vexen rolled over and fished around in his jeans, pulling out a wad of cash, "Here."

"Thanks, and in return for the best sex ever, you can have my number." Reaching over he grabbed a pen from inside the night stand and scribbled a number across the back of the pale hand, "Call me anytime you want."

That's when Vexen fell in love.


	3. What Are You Looking For?

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: _****I know what you're thinking: "WTH Faye, you should be working on yor other stories!" But i was inspired! INSPIRED I TELL YOU!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. **

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ What Are You Looking For? By The Sick Puppies**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ SoRiku**

* * *

Riku had everything. He had money, he had good looks , and he could get any one he wanted. Any one. So, how was it that he couldn't find love? He had dated a lot of people, but none of them fit together with him, none of them completed who he was. None of them.

He didn't even care at first. Every time he felt down he would just buy himself something new, something to make him feel better, but after awhile, when he had everything, he still felt like he had nothing and this surprised him to no end.

He constantly told his best friend about this feeling, this feeling of not being whole, like he was missing something. And Sora would just sit there, a sad smile on his face, as he combed his fingers through silver tresses and nodded his head in absent understanding.

Sora was the best friend anyone could ask for. He always listened, didn't ask many questions, and never gave advice unless he felt you really needed it.

"I just don't get it. It feels like no matter how hard I look, or how hard I wish, I can't find anyone. What's wrong with me, So? Am I that hard to love?" Sea foam green eyes watched as the brunette hesitated before shaking his head.

"You hesitated, why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't hesitate Riku, that was just an odd question to answer."

"How was that an odd question?"

"Because, I mean, I may not think you're hard to, you know, love, but others might."

"Oh, I see." The silver haired man let his eyes fall closed, "Thanks. I love you, man."

"Yeah, you too."

When hands were no longer threading through his hair he let his eyes come open again, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"That's a lie." A smirk fell across his face as he poked the boy in the ribs, "Come on So, tell me."

"Really it's nothing. Like, it doesn't even matter."

"Of course it matters. I mean, look at you, you're pouting." And he was, the brunette haired man was pouting.

"It's just, you can be so blind sometimes. You want to find love so bad, but you have no idea what you're looking for."

Riku pulled himself up out of Sora's lap and stared at the brunette in shock, "Yes I do."

"Really? What are you looking for then, huh?" the brunette crossed his arms as he stared at the silver haired man.

"I'm looking for someone smart, but not a know-it-all, someone funny, sincere, sweet, and who has a beautiful soul and colorful personality. I want someone who can just sit and do nothing with me and be content. I want someone who doesn't care about my money, or the car I drive, I want someone who sees me for me. I want love."

Sora continued to stare at him, a frown tugging on his face.

"God, Sora. I want you."

"Excuse me?!" the brunettes eyes widened as he stared at the silver haired man.

"I'm so stupid." That's about the time Riku leaned in and kissed the other man heatedly on the mouth.

He was about to pull back when the brunette hadn't responded after a few moments, but was met with surprise when he finally did.

"Yes, yes you are."


	4. You Be The Anchor

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: _****So, so short.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. **

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds By Mayday Parade**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Akuroku**

* * *

He left.

Roxas had packed his bags and left. No words were spoken. Just a simple good bye left in paragraphs on a page.

He didn't even know what he had done. What had he done to make the only person he had ever, and will ever, loved leave?

He had cried, for days, weeks, who knew? But it felt like forever. And forever feels like a long time when you're sad and alone with nowhere to go. He didn't even leave their apartment for god knows how long. Hell, he hadn't even answered the phone or the door!

And just when he thought he was going to lose it, when he was seriously thinking about pulling that .9mm out from under the bed, where Roxas and he had stashed it just in case of a zombie attack, and shooting himself right in the side of the head to blow all the pain away, Roxas came back.

Axel thought he was delusional, thought he was seeing things. So, for awhile, they just sat in the dark and didn't speak at all.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the only words uttered before Axel broke down into his blonde angel's arms, "Please don't leave me! _Please! _God, Roxas, I love you so much, I love you! Tell me you love me, please. Please tell me you love me."

"I love you Axel, Forever. And when you die I swear I won't be far behind. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm so scared. I'm so scared I'll wake up again and you'll be gone."

"I won't. I promise. I won't go. Never again."

"I was scared to death."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. She Is

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: _****WHAT. Yeah, i know. it sucks.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. **

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ She Is - The Fray**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Cleon**

* * *

"_I'm coming home_."

Those were the first words they had heard from Cloud Strife in over four months and they were through a quick phone call that ended almost immediately as it had started. The last that had been seen of him was by Tifa who saw him disappear while fighting Sephiroth. Ever since then, nothing. Not a phone call, a letter, or even just a stop by. Well, that is until now. And Rumor has It that one Squall Leonhart is very excited, though he may not be showing it.

Leon was excited though. He couldn't wait for Cloud to come home. Not that it was anyone else's business though. Especially not Yuffie's business.

So, the day Cloud came back there was a party waiting for him. There were tons of 'Welcome back's and 'it's good to see you again's, but Leon could barely even say hi to the blonde as he walked over.

"Hello, Leon." The brunette felt his stomach flutter. It had been so long since he heard that voice.

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as he gave a slight nod of his head. A smile nearly lit his face at the nod he received in return, but he kept it in, teeth clenched, as he watched the blonde begin to walk away.

"Cloud, wait. Can we talk later?" he watched as the blonde turned to meet his eyes, a look of curiosity on his face.

"I suppose. After the party?"

"Yes."

The end of the party couldn't have some too soon. Leon had fidgeted through the whole thing, nervous jitters wracking his body every now and again as he tried to keep himself calm.

He had been thinking, while waiting for Cloud to say his final good-byes to everyone for the night, that somewhere between the time Cloud had left and come back he had fallen in love with him. He had missed his rare laughs and smiles and the nights they would work late together making sure everything was running smoothly. The blonde was everything he wanted and everything he would ever need.

As Cloud came out to join him, a silent "ready" falling from his mouth, they began their moonlit walk to the bailey. It was quiet for some time before the blonde began to speak, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

"For leaving. I had to, though. I hope you understand."

"Yes."

As they reached the Bailey they leaned against the wall and stared out at the castle, a calm silence passing between them for some time.

"So, what'd you want to talk about." He turned his steely grey eyes to meet the icy blues of the other man.

"I'm in love with you." The silent admission hung in the air for awhile as they stared at each other, everything seeming to pause .

"I don't know where, or when, but I didn't realize it until you were gone and then it finally hit me."

"I see."

Leon stared off into the distance. This was it, this was the moment he feared for. Cloud would calmly turn him down before walking away and they would never speak of what had happened ever again.

"I love you too."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." He turned to appraise the blonde man, a look of awe on his face.

Reaching a hand out, he absently caressed the blonde's cheek. His face slightly softer than usual as he pulled the man into his arms and, without as much as a second thought, kissed him.

That was the last anyone saw of Cloud and Leon for several days. When they finally did return though, Yuffie made several comments around the general area of, "I don't even think make-up could hide hickeys THAT massive!"


	6. Angel in the Night

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: _****yeah, if you haven't heard this song, go listen to it.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment. **

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ Angel in the Night - Basshunter**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Zemyx**

* * *

Zexion looked beautiful at night. Especially when he wind tousled his hair just right and you could see his whole face, his eyes alight with all the knowledge the universe could hold. Now, this little showing of the face may not seem like much to some, but Demyx lived for moments like those.

Demyx, poor little Demyx, had been trying for so long to get his best friend to notice him as _more _than a friend, but the kid just wouldn't budge. No matter how many times he hit one him, took him out (even though Zexion had no idea), and even told him he liked him ("I like you too, Demyx. You _are _my best friend.") And, quite frankly, he was growing weary. Not that he would give up though and he had finally decided that tonight he would admit he loved the boy. Otherwise he didn't know how much loner he would last.

So, as they laid on the hood of Demyx's car, the dirty blonde haired boy broke their peaceful silence, "Zexion, I need to talk to you about something."

"Do you? What is it?" The blonde haired boy watched as his steely haired friend turned his head to look at him. And that's when the blush wept across his face and he had to look to the sky once more, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Uh, yeah. So, I know this guy."

"Right."

"Well, for confidential purposes we'll just call him George."

"Okay."

"Right, so, George likes this person and he's been trying really hard to get this persons attention, but they won' look at him in the same way."

"Are you sure they aren't noticing George in the same way?" at this Demyx looked over, eyebrow perked.

"Yeah, nearly positive. Anyways, he's tried everything to get their attention in that sort of way and it's just not working so he's about to just try and give up."

"What do you mean 'try'?" The steely haired man was now resting on his elbows, staring blankly at his blonde friend.

"Meaning George doesn't know if he can do it. He doesn't know if he can give up someone he loves. So, what do _you _think he should do?"

"Well, let's get this out of the way first. If 'George' is Axel then he needs to stop complaining cause he knows Roxas loves him."

"It's not Axel." The blonde stared oddly at his friend.

"Oh, well. I guess you could tell him to be a little more obvious, or, oyu know, just tell him to flat out ell his love interest."

"I suppose." He cleared his throat softly as he looked to the sky once more, "Zexion, I'm George."

"I figured. It had to be you or Axel. So, who do you like?"

"Not like, Zexion. I don't just _like_ them , I love them. And it's so frustrating because all I can do is just sit back and act like I don't care, like I'm not hurting in anyway, when I am."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before now?" Aqua eyes turned to look at his best friend, a light smile on his face.

"I have. You just don't listen, smarty." He balled his fists up in frustration.

"Who do you love?" It came out as more of a demand then a question.

"I love you." And he could have sworn he heard the boy take in a sharp breath.

"Pardon?"

"I love you. I love you so much that when I think about you it hurts. Being with you, just hanging out, kills me because I want us to be more than just this. Sometimes I cry, but I get through it because I get to spend time with you, even though it's killing me inside. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Or, even worse, you'd ignore my feelings all together, you'd act like nothing ever happened."

"Never."

"Excuse me?"

"I would never, in a million years, pretend that you did not exist."

Demyx turned to look at the person he had fallen in love with, surprise on his face at the feeling that Zexion was showing.

"I'm sorry about all the pain. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are." That's when Zexion kissed him. Hard.

"I love you, too."

And, with just the softest of smiles on each of their faces they, they kissed again and again.


	7. I Can't Make You Love Me

_**Summary****: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
**_**  
**__**Authors note****: **_**For some odd reason, this is the only pairing that came to mind when i heard this song.**

_**Disclaimer****: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For****: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings****: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song****: **_**I can't make you love me – Bonnie Raitt**

_**Pairing in this chapter****: **_**Marvex**

**

* * *

**

Marluxia couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't pretend that Vexen loved him because Vexen didn't. He always thought that maybe if he tried harder the man would eventually fall in love with him, but it wasn't working, no matter how hard he tried.

He let his head fall and wrapped his hand around the cold knob of Vexen's door, with a quick turn he pushed it open and silently walked over to the blonde mans bed.

"Marluxia, what did I tell you about coming into my room in the middle of the night?"

"Just stop. I get it, okay? Just, for tonight, don't patronize me."

"What are you talking about?" Vexen leaned up in bed and stared at the pink haired man curiously as he crawled into the bed and curled up next to the blonde.

"I understand that I can't make you love me if you don't, and I know that you can't make yourself feel what you don't. So, just for tonight, let me lie with you. Just for a little while longer." Marluxia clamped his eyes shut as the blonde man held him. He was hoping that if he shut his eyes tight enough he wouldn't be able to see the love the man didn't feel.

When morning came, he knew that he had to do what was right, but he needed until then to give up this fight.

"I'm sorry, Marluxia"

The pink haired mans tears fell to the bed softly, "I love you so much."

"I know."

When Vexen woke up the next morning Marluxia was gone and he knew in his heart that it was his fault.


	8. Anywhere But Here

_**Summary**__**:**_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.****  
**_**  
**__**Authors note**__**: **_**IDEFK**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For**__**: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning**__**: **_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song**__**: **_**Anywhere but here – Mayday Parade**

_**Pairing in this chapter**__**: **_**Soriku**

**

* * *

**

She fucked him over. She fucked him over big time. Sora loved her and she left him to be with some guy she slept with at a party, what kind of fucked up shit was that?

He balled his fists up tightly as he continued his walk to meet with his best friend, the only other person in the world he truly loved and trusted. The rain pitter pattered against the ground, concentrating on that noise he tried to drown out the hurt, the pain, anything he ever felt for her.

"So?"

Cerulean eyes shot up to look at his silver haired best friend, "Riku."

The brunette smiled as he was encased in the man's strong arms, Riku always knew how to make him forget, "Take me away."

"What?"

"Take me away. Anywhere but here, just take me away."

"Why?"

"I can't be here anymore. No matter where we go, it has to be with you. When I'm with you thoughts of her disappear and right now I think that's what I need."

"I understand."

Sora threaded his fingers with Riku's, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	9. Pandora

_**Summary**__**: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.****  
**_**  
**__**Authors note**__**: **_**cheating Roxas. WTF**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For**__**: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning**__**: **_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song**__**: **_**Pandora – Madina Lake**

_**Pairing in this chapter**__**: **_**Akuroku**

**

* * *

**

Sweat. At times it could be quite disgusting, but right now it was tantalizing me in ways that I didn't even know were possible and I know that he knows. I watched as he dropped the dress he was wearing and in an instant I forgot her. When I say her I mean the girl I love, the girl who trusts me more than anything in the world, Naminé.

I don't know when, and I honestly don't know how, but at some point this man had carved his way into my heart and I just couldn't leave him alone. He doesn't even care what he does to me, or what she means to me, and I know that later I will be guilty. That, I have no doubt of.

"_Roxas." _That was definitely a purr. Oh god, I can feel my dick throbbing in my pants, "Do you want me inside you baby?"

"Oh god yes." I eyed his hips as he sashayed his way over. I watched as he dropped to his knees and began to undo my pants and before I knew it he was blowing me and it felt amazing. God, I should talk Naminé into getting a tongue ring.

I pulled my shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor as I wound my fingers through his hair, "Axel…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you."

And in a flash I was sprawled on the bed, waiting as he finished pulling off my clothes before I crashed my lips into his, our tongues clashing together in a heated, bruising kiss. As he began to pull away I felt a finger probe at my entrance. I had no idea when he had the time to lube up, but obviously he did.

Three fingers later he was hitting that sweet spot that only he knew to hit and it felt godly amazing, "Please."

With a quick changing of positions I was on top of him and taking him all the way to the hilt. The sound of our bodies moving together drove me crazy, his dick hitting my prostate over and over again.

Before I even knew it I had hit my orgasm and rejoiced as he followed, "I love you."

"I love you too baby, but you should probably get going, you know she waited up."

"I thought you didn't give a damn."

"I don't." I stared into his emerald green eyes as a smirk slid across his face.

After round two in the shower I finally headed home around midnight and just like Axel had said, she had waited up for me and fallen asleep on the couch. Picking her up gently I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead as I carried her to our bed and laid her down. As I quietly peeled off my clothes I felt the guilt take over, but even that guilt wouldn't stop me from seeing him again soon


	10. Someone Wake Me Up

_**Summary****: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
**_**  
**__**Authors note****: **_**bleh**

_**Disclaimer****: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For****: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings****: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song****: **_**Someone Make Me Up by the Veronicas  
**

_**Pairing in this chapter****: **_**Akuroku**

* * *

Roxas didn't know if he could do it anymore. For so long Axel consumed his life, was his life, but now….now he didn't know who he was. He felt like he was going crazy.

In the honest truth he never thought he and Axel would end, but they did and having the same friends he had no idea how he was gonna deal with seeing the red head. A lot of his stuff was at Axels' apartment and he supposed eventually he would have to swing by, but for now he just had to cope.

He wondered, sometimes, if this was all a dream, especially when he fell asleep in one of Axels' old shirts. In the end he was just hoping they would make up, patch things over and continue, but somehow he knew this was where their story ended.


	11. Right Now

_**Summary****: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
**_**  
**__**Authors note****: **_**Right so a follow up to the last chapter.  
**

_**Disclaimer****: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For****: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings****: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song****: **_**Right Now by Akon  
**

_**Pairing in this chapter****: **_**Akuroku

* * *

**

Axel couldn't do it; he couldn't be away from Roxas. He thought the mutual break up was for the best, that what they were doing was right. But, he loved the boy too much.

He missed everything about him, the way they used to just lay together, the way they would dance together, everything they would do together. He missed it all.

His fist hit the door in a three swift motions and he stood there for a few moments before it finally creaked open.

"Axel?" he heard the hesitation in the man's voice and saw it on his face.

"I tried. I tried to stay away but my strength just gave out and I couldn't do it anymore. I want to get back together Roxas. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He watched as tears slid down the blondes face and began crying himself as the boy whispered, "Thank god."


	12. My Sacrifice

_**Summary****: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
**_**  
**__**Authors note****: **_**omg wtf  
**

_**Disclaimer****: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For****: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings****: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song****: **_**My Sacrifice by Creed  
**

_**Pairing in this chapter****: **_**Zemyx

* * *

**

It all started the day that he began just as any other. He showered, styled his hair and dressed for the day before heading to the park to play his sitar for awhile and to see how much money he could earn. This day, however, was different then all the others.

Demyx had been playing his sitar quietly, happily, as he stared at the many sorts of people that meandered by on their way to work. This day however, there was a new face and as he took in that face all the memories flooded back; memories of a perfect love that had been stored away from lives passed.

His fingers stopped their playing as he continued to stare at the steel haired man and in an instant he was on his feet and in front of the man, "Zexion."

"It's been awhile, my friend, where shall we begin."

"I missed you so much." And it felt so odd, saying all this to a person that he knew, but had never met. A person that he loved, but had never known.

As tears streamed down his face he embraced the man quickly, "When you're with me, I feel so free again."


	13. Midnight Bottle

_**Summary**__**: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.****  
**_**  
**__**Authors note**__**: **_***headdesk***

_**Disclaime****r**__**: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For**__**: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning**__**: **_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song**__**: **_**Midnight Bottle by Colbie Caillat**

_**Pairing in this chapter**__**: **_**Cleon**

* * *

Alcoholism is any condition that results in the continued consumption of alcoholic beverages, despite health problems and negative social consequences. Or that was how it was described on Wikipedia when I looked it up.

Looking up the word was a big step for me in and of itself. Now all I had to do was attend those AA meetings that everyone had told me about. Eventually I'll get there, but for now I just have to take baby steps to recovery.

Recovery. That word. It always reminded me and then I went to drinking again. Death was never something that anyone could recover from quickly; something that I could never recover from easily.

When I lost Cloud it was like a hole was ripped through my chest and the only thing that I found could heal it was the alcohol. It was warm, soothing, and when I got shit faced enough I drifted off into the times him and I used to have; the good times and the bad times. It was almost like I was there, too. I could feel his touch, his kisses, and I could hear his voice again; his beautiful, gorgeous voice.

In the end, all that pain the bottle put away and all those feeling, the ones that drove me insane, that it got rid of, they always came back tenfold.

And now when I get to thinking about it, I don't think I could go through with the recovery and see a therapist. Going through with all that would leave me living for god knows how much longer without my fair haired beauty, and I don't think that I could honestly take that.

So, tonight will be that last that everyone hears from me and for that I'm sorry. If I thought that loving again was an option for me then I may have stuck around, but, since it is not, Suicide is my only option.

I can't wait to see my love again.  
Goodnight  
**  
Squall "Leon" Leonhart** 1-05-2010

---

The next time they saw Leon he was face down in a pillow, his hand clutching this letter and a picture of Cloud from the day before the accident.


	14. Broken

_**Summary**__**: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
**_**  
**__**Authors note**__**: **_**I'm trying i swear!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For**__**: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning**__**: **_**This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

_**Song**__**: **_**Broken by Paramore**

_**Pairing in this chapter**__**: **_**Marvex**

**

* * *

**

He hated being who he was. All he wanted was to be whole, to be a complete being. Not broken, just innocent and existing.

He wanted to exist in a world that allowed him to live the life he wanted to. A life where he could smile for real, a life where he could love for real and not just with the shells of emotions that were left in the void where his heart should be beating.

Vexen slammed his fist against the table as tears dribbled down his cheek, "All I want is to exist again."

A hand gently wiped away the proof of his despair, "Even as nobodies we still have feelings. That proof is in the tears you cry now."

"They're not the real thing and I know you know that." Eyes like venom looked upon the perpetrator of such words.

"Yes, but for now, until we figure this out, shouldn't we cling to what we have?" Marluxia pulled Vexen to him, his hand running through blonde tresses as the man folded in his arms continued to cry.

Yes, this would have to do for now. Just for now.


	15. When I get Home

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: _****Ufufufufu. I'm naughty. Taking so long. Well, this special piece goes to my lover marluxiasrose. She is one of my muses and continues to praise me even when my stuff turns out like crap. I love her.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ MarVex**

* * *

Marluxia sneered as he banged his fist against the smooth cherry red walls if his bathroom. It kept happening, over and over and over again, yet he was still surprised every time he found out.

"Shit!" he kicked the edge of the tub roughly before stumbling back and sliding against the door until his bottom hit the floor.

He ran shaking hands through his hair before tugging on fistfuls roughly. He knew that he meant nothing to Vexen, but he was still trying. Every day he tried, but the man was so deep in his own drunken misery that he couldn't even see what was right in front of him.

Marluxia knew the scientist was scarred from what had happened between him and Xemnas. It had sucked. He thought they were in love then BOOM, Xemnas finally comes out about being in love with SaÏx and leaves him to nurse his wounds all by himself.

Vexen had iced over for weeks in his self hatred before her turned to drinking as a relief. Before too long he was bouncing all through their little group. Whoring himself out to anyone who could make him feel good. Every week he would fit Xigbar in somewhere and it never failed that he would have one good fuck with Xemnas the next day. Before Zexion had been taken off the market he would do it with him sometimes, but now a days the steely haired kid spent all his time with his new annoying flame.

Marluxia buried his head in his knees as he sighed, "You're such a whore." He crawled his way of f the bathroom floor before pulling the door open roughly.

He was done, it was time they had a long conversation about this. He flipped out his cell phone as he fell onto his bed and called the blonde haired man.

The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. He flipped it shut angrily and chunked it at the wall, "Where the hell are you?"

He shut his eyes and before long was startled awake by the doorbell. He jolted out of bed and ran for the door. He ripped it open to find Vexen standing their clutching a bottle of booze.

"Damn it Vexen!"he pulled the man inside, ripping the bottle harshly out of his hand before pushing him down on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde rolled his head up to look at him, he gave a heavy, unfocused glare, "You called, didn't you?"

Marluxia growled, "Yeah, but I didn't call to sleep with you. I called to talk."

Vexen scoffed before trying to roll his eyes, "Yes, because that's why everyone calls right?"

The rose haired man hit his fist roughly against the coffee table, "Damnit Vexen."

They both sat in silence for a moment. As Marluxia began to calm down he began to smell other things on Vexen, "Hey Vex, were you just with Xemnas?"

Vexen shifted in his seat, "If I was?"

The pink haired man fisted his hands before glaring, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, no I'm not."

Marluxia stared at his clenched hands, "What the hell am I to you? I take care of you when your hung over and fucked up after Marluxia treats you like shit; I give you everything you need, love, tenderness, a place to live. Yet, you still traipse off like some fucking whore and let everyone we fucking know pound you until you're numb. I feel like another fucking name on your god damn list and I'm fucking tired of it." He stood up and threw the heavy glass bottle at the wall behind the blondes head, watching it shatter as the contents spilled all over him and the couch.

"I'm fucking done. So, you know what? The next time you're out there fucking someone else and he's making you scream in whatever sick pleasure he's giving you, I hope that he leaves you feeling fucking empty. And I hope that you remember that they're only a simple fix for a whore like you and that I am the only one who even dared to love you. Now get out of my house, and the day you decide you actually want to start over is when you can come back."

He looked at the suddenly sober blonde man who was staring at him in horror and suddenly an overwhelming sadness came over him. What had he just said?

Marluxia watched as acidic eyes hardened and before he even realized it the blonde was gone.

It had been weeks, maybe even months before he saw the blonde again. He had tried making several phone calls, but the man would never answer, but when he finally saw him again, he understood why.

"Hello, Marluxia." He gaped at the blonde man in his doorway, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Um, yeah, of course, come in." he stood aside and quickly let him in.

He stared at the man as he shut the door and quickly walked over to sit across from him. The room was weighed down by a heavy silence, each waiting to see if the other would speak.

Marluxia spoke first, "I'm sorry about everything I said."

Vexen shook his head, "No, don't be sorry. You were right, I was acting filthy and the way I was treating you was completely wrong. I was being irrational. Even a blind man could see that Xemnas didn't love me."

The rose haired man stared at his lap, " Yeah." The word came out as a whisper.

Vexen sighed, "Anyways, I came over to open up a clean slate."

"Really?" Blue eyes stared into green

"Yes."

Marluxia smiled, "Good, cause I was waiting." He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to sit beside Vexen.

"I want to take things slow."

Marluxia smirked before kissing Vexen fiercely, ending the kiss with a rough bite on the man's lower lip, "You're still not fully forgiven."

Vexen sighed heavily, "I know."

"Good."


	16. Issues

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library.  
****_  
Authors note: OOOOOooooh_****. Now isn't this a pairing I've never written before. I wonder why considering I love it. well, This was written for the lovely _The Abominable Dari-Monsterz!_ She surprised me and made my day one day by just spontaneously favoriting all my stories. And yes, even the crappy ones. So, I'm rewarding her . ufufufufufufu. If anyone else would like to request something of me I would gladly write it. I just hope she is pleased Oo**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** This story will contain Shounen-ai. If you don't like, please turn your sorry ass around and don't waste my time with a hate comment.**

_**Pairings:**_** Akuroku, Zemyx, Marvex, Soriku...Whatever I feel like really.**

**_Song:_ Issues by Mindless Self Indulgence**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Akuno**

* * *

Reno threw back another shot as he stared around the room. He had been standing with Tifa all night at this stupid party and all she wanted to do was kiss and hang on him. He threw a glance at the clock, the red light glaring a harsh three into his retinas as he pulled away from Tifa, her smile pulling into a frown as she whined, "Where you going, baby?"

Reno rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I'm going to socialize."

She gave a happy smile as she turned away before he trotted off to find his pick for the night. His hand caressed the wall, leaving his fingers numb in that weird way as he walked towards the couch. He jolted to a stop when he saw a shock of red hair that challenged his own in ferocity.

His eyes traveled over a slim and slightly toned body that was buried in a fit black tee and a pair of blue jeans. He sauntered over, his hands tucked deep in his pockets as he made a lazy approach, "Hey, friend."

Green eyes tore up to meet blue, a practiced smirk on a pretty pale face, "Hey, yourself."

Reno smiled invitingly, "How do you know the lovely Tifa?"

Emerald eyes flickered to where he had last seen the brunette before returning to blue, "Well, you know."

He smirked knowingly as he stared at the man, "The name's Reno."

"Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, down packed, kid." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before offering the kid one, "Smoke?"

The other stood, his head coming a few inches above his own. He passed Axel a cigarette and his lighter before walking out to the back patio.

Reno sat himself down in a lawn chair, taking a long drag from his cigarette before speaking, "So, you and Tifa, huh?"

Axel turned his eyes to the sky, "Yeah, once upon a time."

Reno smirked, "I'm guessing you didn't last long."

"Hell no!"

Reno smiled wide before letting out some smoke rings and tossing his cancer to the dirt, "How about you come over here and show me what you're made of kid."

He watched as a smirk ran across a luscious mouth, "Why should I?"

"Because I'm hot, and you want me."

Emerald eyes shimmered as a bony hand dropped its cancer stick to join its partner. He brought his knees up to rest beside the man, straddling him expertly.

Fingers wound through red hair as they crashed their mouths together in an expertly timed kiss, hands running across bodies as they stripped each other as best they could in their close circumstances. Reno pushed a hand against the man's chest as he pulled away, "Yo, How about we take this inside and make it a little easier?"

Axel smiled as he stood, grabbing his shirt from the ground before trotting off, the other red head standing and following after him quickly before jumping ahead and guiding him to the room.

Reno watched as the boy stripped himself before turning his eyes to stare at the man, "How about I help you out of those clothes?"

He felt a feral grin spread across his face before he finally spoke, "Hell yeah. " He sauntered over to the boy, letting him unbutton his shirt slowly, one button at a time, before shifting it off his shoulders. Reno's eyes watched as the boy fell to his knees, his mouth folding expertly over the front of his pants as the boy unzipped them with his teeth before whipping them down to his ankles. He stepped out of his pants before dragging Axel to his feet and bending him over the bed.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, coving his fingers quickly before preparing the boy just as fast, "You're gonna love this."

"I'm sure I will." Axel looked back as Reno quickly and roughly thrust into him. A hard moan ripped its way out of the emerald eyed mans mouth.

"You're so gorgeous when you moan like that." The red head kept his quick and hard pace as he drove into the boy again and again, his cock expertly finding the spot that made the other see stars.

"Nnn-fuck Reno!" Axel fisted his hand into the blankets, his face hitting the covers as he felt his release coming.

Reno gave one last hard push before letting them reach their climax together, "You're a good fuck."

The emerald eyed man gave a lazy smile as he turned around and pulled the man's mouth to his own, "Then let's do it again sometime, eh?"


End file.
